


Inchiostro

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [21]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Daigo sa che è solo un lavoro fittizio. Ma questo non significa che non lo apprezzi.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Inchiostro

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Inchiostro  
> Numero parole: 257

Daigo poggiò sulla scrivania il pennello, restando a guardare l’ideogramma che aveva appena finito di disegnare.  
Legame.  
L’uomo sorrise. Bastava un po’ di inchiostro per dare forma ai suoi pensieri.  
Peccato fosse solo una copertura. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fare davvero l’insegnante di calligrafia.  
Trovava l’idea di imprimere sulla carta quello che gli passava per la testa un modo per non dimenticare. Anche se ormai erano sempre più le persone che iniziavano ad abbandonare l’inchiostro per passare al digitale.  
Una risata amara gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Già… il digitale. Se solo fosse chiaro a tutti che cosa c’era davvero dietro.  
Ma la gente tendeva a ignorare le prove. Poco importa se l’intero mondo solo tre anni prima era stato letteralmente avvolto dalle tenebre provocate da un essere digitale. E sei anni prima tutti avevano avuto modo di ammirare un mondo totalmente digitale.  
Ma a differenza dell’inchiostro, quelle immagini erano come scomparse.  
Solo pochi avevano preso sul serio quelle minacce.  
E così ora si ritrovava le mani sporche di inchiostro per rendere credibile la sua copertura.  
Sinceramente non capiva il perché dovessero comportarsi in questo modo.  
Quei ragazzi avevano salvato il mondo più di una volta. Era stupido tenerli all’oscuro delle minacce.  
Eppure aveva seguito gli ordini di Himekawa e ora era l’insegnante di calligrafia di diversi Bambini Prescelti.  
Ma in quanto ex Bambino Prescelto, avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutare la nuova generazione, e con loro anche il Mondo Digitale e i Digimon.  
Prese ancora il pennello e lo intinse nell’inchiostro, cominciando poi a disegnare un’altra parola.


End file.
